Kassie Skidzeez
Kassie 3.jpg 8280156.jpg Kassie 1.jpg BIOGRAPH Kassie Stumps is a fanmade character for Kick Buttowski:Suburban Daredevil. APPEARENCE Kassie wears a white dress-like shirt with pink tiger print and black legings. Her hair color is solid red.She also wears a pair of pink and white gloves with goggles.Kassie also wears white skates with pink fluffy aglets. As a mermaid she wears a pink flower berette with a pink blouse.Kassie also has freckles on her cheeks. Althrough the series she has no nose. She is voiced as Selena Gomez. ABILITIES Kassie has a few abilities like, she is a gymnastic champion, a good cook, a singer and an inventor. When she in her mermaid form she can sommon hot or cold water from thin air. She also has the power to sommon storm and also has the power to heal. Kassie also can also take control of peoples bodys. PERSONALITY Kassie is a agyle and graceful kind of girl. But whenever Kick is threatened by Brad or someone she uses her mermaid powers against them. Whenever Kassie is angry or upset she summons a powerful storm. FRIENDS AND RIVALS Kassie's only friends are gunther and kick. She had a few contacts with Kendall although their enemies. Jackie is Kassie's #1 enemie. Whenever Kick is annoyed by Jackie she gets angry but she does not use her mermaid powers against her. Her third rival is her big sister Mary Stumps. unlike Brad and Kick, Kassi and Mary grew a sisterly rivalry ever since Kassie was born. Wade is one of her friends and whenever wade sees her he calls her Little Miss Awesome. LOVE INTERESTS Kick is Kassie's only love interest. Ever since Kick knew Kassie was a mermaid he had a little crush on her. Althrough the show Kassie does not know that Kick liked Kendall. Kassie describes Kick as an awesome and sweet hearted daredevil. MERMAID SECRET Kassie was born with mermaid powers alongside from her sister and her mother. Kick, Gunther and Wade are the only people who know about the secret. But if any human knew about the secret then Kassie, Mary and their mother loose the powers forever. Whenever Kassie is on rough waters her tail begins to sprout. FRIENDS Kick Buttowski Gunther Maguson Wade Ms. Buttowski Mr. Buttowski Mr. Maguson Ms. Maguson Bjorgen Kendall Perkins (halfly her best friend) Brianna Buttowski(Gal Pal) Rock Callahan Mr. Vickel ENEMIES Brad Buttowski Kendall Perkins Jackie Wackerman Mouth Horase Pantsy Miss. Chicarelli Gordon Gibble Mary Stumps Kelly Ronaldo FAMILY Billy Stumps (father) Clare Coralston-Stumps (Mother) Mary Stumps (sister) Marina Coralston (grandmother) LOVE INTERESTS Kick Buttowski CAMMIE STUMPS Cammie Stumps is a prototype for Kick Buttowski before Kassie Stumps exsist. She had tan skin, brown hair, a green dress with black tiger print, white gloves and a pair of goggles and skates. NOTES *Kassie's birthday is on July 14. *Kassie is 12 years old *Kassie's appearence was inspired by TeeNicks H2O:Just Add Water. *Everyday Kassie writes in her mermaid diary. *Kassie is alergic to steamed carrots. *Kassie made her skates from scratch. *Kassie met Kick when they were in kindergarten. *Kassie has an obsession for romantic movies and books. *By Kassie's friendship with Kick and Gunther she feels smarter than them. *Kassie is immortal when she has her mermaid powers. *Kassie has a similar appearence as Arial from Disney's The Little Mermaid. *Althrogh the show Kassie does not appear in 4 episodes. (look below) *Dancing with the enemy *Hand In Hand *Garage Banned *Those who camp do *Kassie secretly has a unicorn plush named Mr. Extreme Face. Category:Characters